Clash of the Complexes
by ShakespeareIsMyMuse
Summary: It's no secret; Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett are a couple of real stubborn SOB's. So in a battle of wills, just who do you think will emerge victorious?


ShakespeareIsMyMuse

**DISCLAIMER: I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do so solemnly swear that I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its affiliates, which includes: any familiar story plots, creation of original characters belonging to the show, cast and crew. Rights, property and ownership belong rightfully and wholly to CBS and its Original Creator: Leonard Freeman (1920-1974), also to reboot creators: Peter M. Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, and Roberto Orci.**

**I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do however claim ownership of any unrecognizable characters and the formation of plot(s) that follows. Any invention or similarity of any character or plot line that is seen here after represented really or fictitiously, alive or dead, is purely coincidental and unintentional.**

*Exhales* I hope that about covers everything. *Cracks Neck* Now, on with the story.

**Enjoy.**

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

**Summary:** It's no secret; Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett are a couple of real stubborn SOB's. So in a battle of wills, who do you think will emerge victorious?

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

**Clash of the Complexes**

"Um, excuse me, Detective Williams?"

Danny—anxious and upset—turned around to face the male nurse who had tapped him on the shoulder.

"It seems that the Commander is refusing to have a full body MRI*. Now, surprisingly enough, with the way he sprung up out of that hospital bed, he doesn't appear to have any obvious broken bones. However, with the trauma he has suffered , we must insist on a full body scan to ensure that there is no swelling of the brain, internal contusions, hemorrhages or fractures and at the very minimum a twelve to twenty four hour observation period."

Though relief flooded his body at the partially good news, Danny still sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Let me guess_, he's back there right now, telling everybody who'll listen that he's _**perfectly fine**_ and wants to check himself out AMA*?"

He didn't blame Steve, he couldn't; Danny had a very mutual feeling for hospitals, but damn it, after what happened this was for his own good.

"More like _demanding_, but, yes," the nurse shook his head. "The doctor is with him now, trying to convince him otherwise."

"_Good luck with that_," Kono said with a sarcastic laugh; while Chin nodded and threw the man a sympathetic look.

Honestly, how Steve had survived that fall without anything more than a few bruises, cuts, scrapes and stiches was more than unfathomable to Danny, Chin, Kono and much of the staff at Queens Medical Center when he had been brought in via ambulance.

In the ambulance Danny recalled that Steve had mostly been out of it, but that was a little over a half hour ago; and Steve had been iced, cleanse, stitched and had had time to –in other words—_shake it off_.

"_**Such a stubborn ass**_," Danny muttered underneath his breath.

The male nurse looked back at Danny, "_Heh, heh, heh_," he chuckled nervously. He wasn't quite sure what to say in response to the detective's comment. "We, uh, we were hoping that since you are his partner that maybe you could _make him_ see reason?"

Just then a loud clattering noise –of something either being knocked over or physically thrown – could be heard from behind a set of swinging doors down the hall. This time a female nurse poked her head out, looking down the hall with a hopeful look on her face.

"_Well, that sounded good_," Chin piped while, this time, Kono smiled sympathetically.

"What was that noise? What's going on here? How's McGarrett?" Governor Sam Denning asked as he strode into the hospital's hallway.

"The boss man is refusing any more treatment as well as doctor's orders," Kono supplied.

"_**And**_ by the sounds of it, is apparently intent on destroying the entire hospital until he is either released or allowed to sign himself out AMA," Chin added.

Denning looked at Danny expectantly, smiled and said, "Detective Williams?"

_Typical_, _**every time**_ it came to Steve acting out in any way, shape or form it was like everyone thought Danny either was or had some magical cure for the problem. The blonde sighed once more before cracking his knuckles and cracking his neck. Okay. That did it. Steve was officially taking this Superman complex* of his _**way too**_ far; and now he was potentially going to be causing himself some real health risks…maybe even death.

With a set jaw and an annoyed look clouding his features, Danny snapped out, "Yeah, well if he doesn't want to listen to reason, _then he can __**sure as hell bet he's going to listen to me**_," before stalking down the hallway.

Shoving the doors open with a bang, Danny walked into the room, leaving them to swing wildly in his wake. Chin, Denning and Kono watched as the male nurse shot out of the doorway first; his face white as a sheet, followed by the female nurse who was laughing and the doctor who had a spirited smile on her lips. This was a game she had grown used to by the two men. Depending on which one was injured (and to what extent); it usually fell on the other to coax him into any additional treatment that might be necessary.

"Don't worry," the female nurse called after the male nurse who was all but sprinting down the hall away from the exploit, "McGarrett and Williams are here so often that you'll get used to them and their antics." Somehow, her statement didn't appear to comfort him any.

"_**Whoa, ho, oh**_! **What's going on back here**? _**What the hell's**_ _**the matter with you**_**?" ** Danny's voice could be heard echoing loudly –angrily— down the hall; and laughter by those left behind had to be suppressed at the order that followed._** "Lay down!"**_

The doors had stopped swinging, dividing the spaces once again. All that could be heard now were two sets of muffled—angry—voices arguing back and forth with one another.

***H50***

Steve let out a short, light laugh. "Uh, I'm the boss, Danno. I give the orders, I don't take them," Steve told his –clearly pissed off— partner as he attached his gun holster and badge to his belt. However, when he glanced back at his partner, Steve was just grateful that he used the words _'the boss'_ instead of '_your boss'_… because this was new.

Danny usually had tones, but this time he had a look to match; and the big bad Navy SEAL wasn't afraid to admit –quietly to himself—that it put him a little more than on edge.

"Oh," Danny said so quietly it came out just barely above a whisper. He breathed out an almost noiseless chuckle. "_**Normally**_, yes, babe, you are _the boss_, but— and I must remind you that _**you**_—_**the boss**_— was the one who put this rule into effect on the _very day_ you all but kidnapped me and forced me into becoming your partner. You made me your SIC*; which means that if—for _whatever _reason—you are absent or— _in any way_—incapacitated, then chain of command and authority _**falls to me**_. You've also made me your medical proxy, which means that if— _for __**whatever **__reason_—you are in any way incapacitated then all medical decisions regarding your health and welfare are completely under _**my **_authority. It's _**not**_ a responsibility I relish, but it's one that I've accepted."

"Acceptance not needed at the present time. You've used the key word twice, babe –_**incapacitated**_— which I am not."

"_**Do not force me**_ _**to override you! Because I will**_!"

"_Not necessary_, _I'm_ _**FINE!**_" Steve probably had spoken—well shouted— too soon; feeling the immediate need to grip the edge of the bed to steady himself when he reached down for his boots. Continuing to use the bed to support his weight, the thick-skulled SEAL stuffed his feet into them; but left them untied.

"Oh yeah, Steve, you look right as rain," Danny commented sarcastically.

Steve rolled his eyes as he reached for the two black rectangles on the bedside table, "_**I'm fine,**_ Danny, let's just check me out of here." Steve softened his voice, "…_please,_ Babe?"

But Danny wasn't having it. "Oh, _he's fine_, he says. You want to _**check out**_ of here? Yeah, _you're going to __**check out**_. _In fact, there could be a strong possibility that you're going to __**check out**__ completely and __**right into a pine box**_!"

"I don't understand why _**you're making**_ _such a __**big **__deal_ out of this, _**Daniel**_!" Steve yelled.

"_Because, unlike kangaroos, human beings __**really shouldn't bounce, Steven**__!_" Danny yelled back; his reaction a clear reference to the events that unfolded over forty minutes ago.

**Forty Minutes Earlier:**

Detective Danny Williams had advised against it, but had been ignored. Now, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett had spooked their suspect with his run of the mill, normal, Neanderthal animal behavior and tactics of kicking down the door and rushing in, guns blazing.

Their suspect ran, causing the partners to give chase; with SWAT and the rest of Five-0 lost somewhere among the rows of houses that lined the quiet, dense street.

Steve followed the woman up and began hopping rooftops while Danny followed from down below. Somewhere around the two mile marker, Danny lost sight of the both of them. He detoured down into an area that was a cross between a back alley and a small courtyard that led out into a street with moderate traffic; when suddenly their suspect came into view. She was galloping across the rooftop of the nearby three story apartment building. The woman, not even bothering to slow down, took a running leap –arms eagle spread— off the side of the building. She landed with a sickening thud on the pavement below.

Even from fifty feet away, Danny could tell— by the awkward, twisted position of her body and pooled blood– that she was dead and had most likely broken her neck in the fall. Though, she was the least of anyone's worries now. Because in the next second when Danny looked up he realized, that his partner realized just a second too late that he was out of rooftops to land on.

However, the fortunate part was that, unlike the woman, Steve had used his hands to brace his weight against the edge of the roof and drop straight down at a vertical angle. Luckily—being the rear of the building— there happened to be two dumpsters below to break his fall. The SEAL landed with near perfect brace precision and rolled from one dumpster lid to the next. Finding he was fresh out of flat surface, Steve tried to summersault into a standing position on the ground; but vertigo had taken over causing him to stumble backwards into the oncoming traffic.

Danny heard the tires screech as the unsuspecting driver – who was probably so engrossed with the dead woman's body that he missed the six foot giant altogether—tried to stop. Steve attempted to jump backward a bit, using his palms to halt the distance between the car's front bumper and his upper thighs; but this time velocity took over and with his current wave of vertigo, things weren't going well.

Instead, Steve found himself being tossed up onto the car's hood and rolling upwards past the windshield. He then continued rolling over the car's roof, down the back window, off of the trunk and _**right onto the hood**_ _of the following car_ who was also doing his best to stop quickly.

Danny cringed when he heard Steve groan loudly as his body hit the second car's hood before rolling off; falling between the three foot gap and smacking his head on the pavement. Both drivers—equally surprised and petrified— quickly got out of their cars and attempted to aid the injured man.

With a wave of his badge, Danny quickly shooed the drivers away and immediately knelt down next to his partner; cell phone at his ear. Felling along the neckline for a pulse; relief flooded the detective as he found one— though it was rapid and uneven. Steve's body was flush with heat from the chase and slick with sweat, and now blood. "Steve? Steve? Babe, can you hear me?" Danny tried.

"Ungh," Steve groused as his eyelids fluttered and he tried to sit himself up.

"No, no, no, _stay still_, help's coming, just lie perfectly still," Danny soothed; moving forward on his knees and using them to trap his stubborn partner's head. Using a towel one of the driver's had handed him, he cleaned some of the blood from the SEAL's face—already seeing the greenish, dark purple bruises beginning to form around his temple and jaw line.

The detective ordered the two drivers to hold the injured man's legs still, telling them, "He _**will **_try to stand up." Both drivers looked at the blonde like he had three heads, the same question running through both of their minds –_How could a man this injured possibly think he could, or even attempt to, stand up?_—but did as they were told.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Due to the fact that he had mostly been out of it, Steve had allowed the ambulance ride, the applied ice packs, the wound cleansing, the stiches and what ever wonder drug they had doped him up with for the pain; but now he was insisting that he was feeling fine and just wanted to either get back to work or go home. _Anything_, but stay in the hospital and be treated—spoken to— like a child. Steve wasn't a child. He was a grown man and a fully trained Seaman and Navy SEAL; but try telling that to his partner with the Father complex*.

Taking two steps forward, "Danny, I'm…" but quickly stopped as the room around him—in his mind— began to swim. Swallowing, he forced the feeling away, "fine!" He finished lamely, but annoyed.

Folding his arms over his chest and quirking an eyebrow, Danny asked, "Yeah?"

"_**Yes!**_" Steve hissed.

"Alright," Danny said in a nonchalant tone, "lace up your boots and we'll go get a plate lunch. Here, you drive." The detective tossed the car keys onto the end of the bed and leaned against the doorframe, in wait.

Looking triumphant, Steve managed to lift his foot up on the chair that was next to the bed; but bending down to tie it was another story. The live G.I. Joe doll began to sway, before losing his balance and almost falling backwards. His arms flailed about for something to latch onto, but found it was unnecessary; Danny had caught his weight.

"_What's the matter, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell not sprinkle you with enough pixie dust_?" Danny asked mockingly. The sour look on Steve's face said it all as Danny broke out into a scolding rant. "You probably have a concussion, if you're lucky enough _**to not**_ have a _fractured skull_. How many times? _How many times, Steven,_ do I have to tell you _**not**_ to jump off of the roof of a building? Or a balcony? Or out a window? Or off the side of a cliff? Or hang from the rails of a helicopter a hundred feet in the air? _Hmm? How many?_"

Steve didn't answer, he just sighed deeply and let Danny guide him back – and deposit him—into the bed.

"Regardless of what you and many other people may think, _even superheroes_ _**bleed**_, babe," Danny told him as he removed Steve's boots from his feet. "And, every so often they need to take a minute and listen when '_Frankie say relax, don't do it'_. Especially in your condition, you just might kill yourself," Danny joked.

That got a smile out of the otherwise annoyed Navy SEAL.

"Now, you are going to _sit there_; _be a good little soldier_, _**cooperate **_and do as the doctor says," Danny chided, the teasing completely eradicated from his voice. "_Or, God help me_, Steve, I will shoot you in both feet and you will have _**absolutely nothing**_ to do, but sit on your ass and wait for them to heal!"

Steve clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes.

"_Do I make myself __**perfectly**__ clear?_" Danny wondered, his tone grating.

The Navy man said nothing; his only response was to cross his arms over his chest, huff in annoyance as he sunk back into the bed and turn his head to glare out the window.

Danny blew out a hot breath. "Okay. I'll take that as a _'yes'_."

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Chin, Denning and Kono had been talking quietly in the hallway while still listening to the rise and fall of anger and annoyance down the hall. Every so often one—if not all three of them— would smirk as they listened to the two men squabble back and forth like an old married couple.

"Hey, what's going on? What's with all the yelling?" Captain Lou Grover asked, about half of his SWAT team and Catherine in tow. Many had been treated for heat exhausted due to the marathon run McGarrett had started by kicking in that front door earlier.

"How's Steve?" Cath wondered as she listened to the tone volumes go up and down.

"_Being Steve_," Chin, Sam and Kono said at the same time.

Knowing all too well what that meant, the SWAT team broke out into an assortment of smiles and chuckles. Meanwhile, Cath rolled her eyes at Steve's ever outward presentation of machismo. Sometimes she wished he was more like a regular guy, instead of the man of steel imitation. You know the kind; they get the sniffles and claim they need to stay in bed for a week with a heating pad and some hot chicken soup.

"And Danny is…?" Cath asked, letting the question hang; although she had a pretty good idea. Over the years [their] marriage has become predictable—at times like these—one was usually overly concerned for the other or attempting to talk him into some sort of medical treatment.

"Trying to talk Steve _out of_ being Steve," Sam told her.

Many on the SWAT team mumbled out, "_Good luck with that_." While Cath felt she had to disagree, "Nah, if anyone can talk Steve—or anybody really— _into or out of_ something, it's Danny."

And then Grover laughed, Cath, Chin and Kono smirked and Sam raised his eyebrows as they heard the detective threaten to shoot the SEAL in the feet should he do anything other than cooperate with the medical staff.

"Seriously, _how long_ have they been married?" one of the SWAT team members mused.

It had been about five minutes since Danny entered the room beyond the swinging doors; and about ninety seconds since the muffled sounds of yelling lulled. Then one of the doors swung open and the chatter in the hallway ceased; they all stood in wait. Danny held the door open for the nurse and the doctor, before exiting down the hallway; wrapping the handles from the plastic bag around his hand.

"So," Lou asked in a causally fleeting tone, "How's Steve?"

Catherine covered the laughter escaping from her mouth when her eyes met Danny's. There wasn't one individual standing in that hallway –or perhaps even the entire hospital—who didn't already know the answer to that question.

With a smile gracing his own lips and a shrug of his eyebrows, Danny replied, "Insisting that he's fine and doesn't need an MRI."

"_And?_" Sam asked—grin in place— just as the swinging doors were pushed opened once again. The doctor exited the room with the nurse wheeling Steve down the opposite hallway.

"_**He has decided**_ to get one anyway," Danny told the crowd. Many tried, but despite their best efforts, some couldn't contain their laughter. A few even ended up making snorting sounds; knowing all too well that that decision belonged to anyone, but Steve McGarrett.

"_Wait a minute_," Kono said peering at the clear plastic bag wrapped in the detective's hand. "_Is that…?_"

"_A rare sight indeed_," the blonde nodded with a smile as he held up the bag. It contained his partner's badge, cell phone, guns, handcuffs and…wallet. Laughter broke out once more among the colleagues.

And while he may have been out of sight, Danny could just _feel _Steve glowering—for a myriad of reasons—all the way from his rolling bed as he was being prepped for his MRI. _On the other hand, that was the only reason_ the New Jersey native needed to chuckle…_victoriously_.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

It's a little known fact that the term **superhero **doesn't just mean an invincible, 'fictional character who has amazing powers, such as the ability to fly.' It also means to be 'a very heroic or exceptionally skillful or successful person. [Real life] people who do [such] dangerous work are [considered] real life superheroes [that] deserve […] gratitude.' *

Besides even superheroes have parents and friends and partners; and sometimes, they just might even all be the same person.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

**Muse's Notes:**

1.)** Asterisk Index:**

***MRI:** Magnetic Resonance Imaging. An imaging technique used to view the interior anatomy and function of the body as a whole; a high-tech (digital) version of an x-ray viewed and recorded in real-time.

***AMA:** Against Medical Advice. A medical wavier signed by an individual when said individual wishes to act in contradiction of a doctor's advice or orders. This document releases the doctor and the hospital of any liability that may result after the fact (i.e. when the patient leaves their care).

***Superman Complex:**The overwhelming sense of responsibility towards oneself and others; and the idea that other individuals are incapable of executing multiple tasks with same adept effortlessness.

***SIC:** Shortened initials making reference to one of two separate titles, depending on context: **Second in Command** or **Special Agent in Charge**. In this particular story setting, it makes reference to the former and not the latter.

***Father Complex: **The natural, deep seated paternal instinct and want to provide an individual (either one's own child or a surrogate) with unyielding love and protection from any and all harm.

-Danny has demonstrated, multiple times throughout the series, that he would not take it well should something happen to anyone he deeply cares for; especially Grace (2.15: Mai Ka Wa Kahiko) and Steve (2.22: Ua Hopu).

-It seems the reasons stand as a result of: Grace, being his beloved daughter, with whom he never gets to spend quite enough time with. And Steve, because since meeting—and understanding—him, Danny feels that he needs—in addition to fiercely loyal friend— some parental love/structure that was lost to him at such a young age. I truly believe that Danny understands Steve's (and Mary's) young psyche(s) took heavy damage as a direct result of Doris and Jack McGarrett's actions/decisions.

*Superhero definition from Merriam-Webster Dictionary

2.) Depending on which side of the spectrum you fall on, the song _"Relax" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood_, might mean different things to different people.

To some, it makes reference to either heterosexuals or homosexuals having _**way too**_ much sex; be it anal, oral or vaginal. To others it's just makes reference to individuals over doing—well, a lot in—life.

It would appear the phrase in my story is based on the latter belief, and yet I suppose it could also refer to the former. Although as I am writing this, I suddenly realize that it probably doesn't matter; because this story could be taken to mean which ever version of the Danny/Steve relationship, you – the reader –, wants to imagine.

If, you – the reader –, wish the main characters to have a personal, more intimate relationship, then there are not any clues that would negate that idea. If, you – the reader –, wish the main characters to have personal, platonic friendship then there are not any clues to refute that fact, either.

_However_, for anyone who does wish to know, the song _"Relax"_ is definitely all about sex.

And why would it be, you ask? Simple, sex sells …_**everything**_.

3.) My reason/inspiration for writing this short little one shot is this: I had the TV on while I was making dinner and a rerun of the show **Victorious** happened to be playing. The premise of that particular show is a group of teenagers who attend a Performing Arts High School in Hollywood, California in an attempt to perfect their talents and learn to navigate the cutthroat world that is Hollywood.

One of the shows characters, Jade West (Elizabeth Gilles) is an anger defense mechanism misunderstood Goth-type; she announces that she created a short film entitled _"Clowns Don't Bounce"_. The film is never showed within the episode, nor is it mentioned again later in the series; though it is revealed in the same episode that several of her classmates find Jade, her film's title— and quite possibly her film— a little disturbing.

Anyway, for some strange reason immediately after that the following line could be heard playing— in Danny's voice— inside my head "Because, unlike kangaroos, human beings don't bounce!" So, really, what choice did I have? The story had to be written.

However, I think that the idea of the kangaroo has something to do with the fact that Alex O'Loughlin is Australian.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

-It is with a light and open heart, along with a great deal of anticipation that you, my reader, enjoy my work, just as with all my writing, it really means a great deal to me.

-Reviews and/or constructive criticism are not required here, but are always welcome.

-Flames are not required nor are they welcome; and while I cannot stop you from posting them, I will warn you, I usually don't take them to heart.

Love, Hugs, and Kisses,

Muse : )


End file.
